Eres Mi Regalo de Navidad
by Raquel Emanuele
Summary: Shipper: Clois Sinopsis: Clark Kent después de ver a su papá morirse y de tener grandes cambios en su vida, decidio ir a vivir en Metropolis. Se convertio en un reportero y ahora compañero de Luisa Lane, la prima de Chloe Sullivan que también fallecio en un ataque cobarde de Lex Luthor. Mismo trabajando juntos los dos son como perro y gato, solo que la vida les hace caer en una tra


**Escritora:** Raquel Emanuele

**Clasificación:** LIBRE

**Shipper: **Clois

**Sinopsis: **Clark Kent después de ver a su papá morirse y de tener grandes cambios en su vida, decidio ir a vivir en Metropolis. Se convertio en un reportero y ahora compañero de Luisa Lane, la prima de Chloe Sullivan que también fallecio en un ataque cobarde de Lex Luthor. Mismo trabajando juntos los dos son como perro y gato, solo que la vida les hace caer en una trampa y el destino de los dos cambiará la história de estos dos por siempre.

Eres Mi Regalo DeNavidad -ONE SHOT

Habia sido un largo dia de trabajo para Clark Ken y Luisa Lane, ella agotada se fue a su casa y encontró a Oliver Queen listo para una cena romantica en noche buena. Los dos estaban novios hacia un año, Ollie como era llamado por Luisa ya no se aguantaba las ganas de tenerla como su esposa, pero Lane en los ultimos meses estaba confusa después de que Oliver le contó su secreto.

-Pensé que podiamos pasar la noche juntos y me dices que estas agotada? Es noche buena. -Dice enfadado.

-Ollie, es que Clark y yo trabajamos demasiado y tampoco me gusta Navidad. Perry no nos deja en paz y tener que cojer trás la noticia y de los politicos tarados, revisar materia... No és fácil... Comemoramos mañana, ok?

-Clark! Clark! Clark! Hasta cuando estará en nuestras vidas? -Cuestiona celoso.

-No sé que te pasa, pero a mi no me gritas y tampoco te pasas por mi dueño. Asi que baja el tono o vete de aqui! -Afirma mirandolo a los ojos.

-Perdoname, mi amor. Pero es que ese tipo siempre se te acerca y me dan en los nervios que este contigo todos los dias y yo no.

-Acaso te olvidaste que tengo que aguantar tu lado heroe? acaso piensas que no quisiera estar contigo mientras tu alter ego esta en las calles salvando el mundo?

-Ahora me pasas en la cara? sabes muy bien que es mi deber y que eso me hace mejor persona.

-Igual, Clark es mi mejor amigo y és él que me sostiene la mano cuando yo necesito, és la única persona que tengo confianza. Es mi familia desde que llegué a Smallville!

-Quédate con tu amiguito, tonces. Porque yo me voy adonde me hagan caso!

-Como quieras! Pero no ha vuelta atrás. -Di tragando en seco la saliva.

-Adiós, Luisa.

-Adiós, Oliver.

Luisa sale del ap. y sigue hasta un bar. La chica empieza a tomar unas copas y en un par de horas empieza a caminar por las calles de Metropolis. Sin darse cuenta que la estan seguiendo, uno de los hombres armado con un cuchillo la amenaza y e pregunta si Oliver Queen es el Arquero Verde. Ella aunque atemorizada se niega a decirle y el hombre la pega por el pelo y pone el cuchillo en su cuello.

-No eres muy amigable, pero yo al igual que tu no me importo con estúpidos. -Ella intenta zafarse de él y lo logra pero se lastima en el proceso.

-Eres muy valiente, señorita Lane. Pero te va costar muy caro!

El otro hombre la sostiene mientras su amigo viene en su dirección para acabar el servicio. Dejarla viva seria una ofensa para él. Luisa aceptó con resignación aquel momento, sus ojos se aguadaron y sintió como si estuviera a punto de dar su ultimo suspiro, cuando de pronto alguien intervino por ella y tiro los dos hombres lejos, libertandola de una muerte cierta.

-Dios mio! Gracias!-Dijo aun asustada y herida.

En algunos segundos estaba Lane en el hospital de Metropolis, sea quien sea la hubiera cargado hasta ahi en una velocidad increible y sobrehumana. De inmediato Luisa sonrio fascinada, estaba dispuesta a saber quien era aquél afectado y lo daria todo por ello. De pronto fue revisada por un doctor y tuvo que quedarse en observácion en el hospital.

-Luisa? que te pasó? te dije que debias de tomar cuidado con esa gente que estas siguiendo y que yo me iba contigo. -Dijo preocupado con sus reportajes peligrosas y más que eso, que algo le sucediera a la que ahora era su familia, su amiga... su todo.

-Fue solo un accidente de precurso, Smallville. Hoy no es tarde como para que los bebecitos esté fuera de la cama?

-Creo que tu me podrás decir no? Me dijiste que estarias en tu casa, me toca saber que fue lo que te pasó a ti.

-Fui a tomar unas copas, Clark. Satisfecho? Soy Luisa Lane, es normal que haga cosas estupidas a veces, no crees?!

-No a punto de poner tu vida en peligro y por lo que sé, no eres del tipo que se queda borracha por una cosa cualquiera.

-Ya, no me molestes con tu exceso de piedad, farmboy.

-Me preocupo por ti, asi que suelta la sopa. Dime que fue lo que pasó?

-Ay, odio que me conozcas tan bien, Smallville. Para un granjero hasta que eres bien astuto! Jeje.

-Lu?!

-Argh! Ollie y yo peleamos y decidi desahogar con un poco de alcool y pues cuando me fui a a casa me encontré con dos tipos asesinos. El resto ya sabes!

-Pero, que les pasó? digo, ustedes estaban felices no? Además no creo que sea algo tan grave, seguro al rato viene por ti.

-Lo dudo, Ollie tiene un lado que no conoces, Clark. -Dijo medio molesta.

-Estoy seguro de que él sabe la mujer maravillosa que eres y no te va a perder. -En este momento él toca su mano y Luisa siente una emoción desconocida y mágica.

Lo que los dos no se dan cuenta es de que habia alguién más en el departamiento que estaban. Oliver llego justo en este momento y puso una cara de pocos amigos, pero no dijo nada, tiro las flores al suelo y se fue, dejando Luisa y Clark en su momento sutil y dulce. Segundos despues Luisa miro hacia la puerta y vio las flores tiradas ao suelo y se dio cuenta de que alguien estuvo alli, mas precisamente Oliver. Clark parecio adivinar sus pensamentos, la miro fijo y...

-No te preocupes, yo hablo con él.

-No! No! Enserio no lo hagas?!

-Pero, Lu...

-No lo vas hacer y punto! -Dijo sin más

-Ok. Seguro sabrás lo que estas haciendo.

-Por supuesto, granjero.

-Ahora te toca dormirse, me quedo aqui haciendote compañia.

-No es necesário, Kent. Vete a descansar que mañana Perry te va a gritar y ponerte mil tareas. -Mirandolo a los ojos.

-Aqui me quedo! -Tomó siento en la silla de visitas y le sonrio dulcemente.

Luisa no tardo en dormirse, Clark salia a cada rato para hacer salvamientos. Estaba agotado, hasta el hombre de acero se cansaba a veces de tener dos vidas y miles de responsabilidades que cumplir. Al amanecer Luisa recibio alta y Clark se la llevo a su departamiento, no quiso dejarla sola, aunque hubiera sido superficial la herida...

-Ya hubiera estado en mi casa si no me impidieras de huir de aquel hospital, Clark!

-Sin reclamos, Luisa. Sabes que tenias que quedarte allá por unas horas y hacer periódicos parar chequear si estabas bien.

-Obvio lo estoy, nadie lastima Luisa Lane tan fácil, Smallville. -Lo mira burlona.

-Prometeme que no te vas a meter en confusiones con nadie más?

-Mi papá esta en el ejercito bien lejos de aqui y tu no eres mi hermano, Clark. Asi qué olvidalo, aunque quisiera prometerte eso no podria hacerlo, al fin y al cabo yo no me busco confusiones, son las confusiones que siempre me estan buscando, caray.

-Te conozco bien, sé que tienes talento para meterte en lios. Solo promete que te vas a cuidar?!

-Te lo aseguro que si! Si alguien ve eso, diria que me amas, Smallville.

-No es necesário, porque de verdad te amo.

-Como? jajaja. Bueno chiste, Clark. -Dijo sentiendo mariposas en la panza y como si su mundo explotara de felicidad en aquel momento, aunque estaba confusa con sus proprios pensamientos y emociones.

-Es la cruda realidad. Hace mucho me di cuenta de tu lo eres todo para mí, todo lo que tengo yo y que sin ti no puedo seguir viviendo. -Revela acercandose cada vez más hasta besarla.

Los dos siguen besandose hasta que el Clark se da cuenta de que hay algo malo, él se aparta de ella, la mira fijamente...

-Luisa, te tengo que contar algo a mi respecto.

-Qué podria ser? Jajajaja conozco hasta tus ropas intimas del snoopy, Smallville.

-Te aseguro que no conocias esto...

Clark se la lleva a la hacienda Kent con su supervelocidad y busca comida italiana en segundos, dejandola boquiabierta con sus habilidades.

-Osea que eres un afectado? Clark porqué nunca me lo dijiste? eso explica muchas cosas!

-Perdoname, pero a todos que les dije algo muy malo sucedio, lo hice para protegerte. Y al respecto de mis poderes, no soy un afectado por meteoritos, Lu.

-Como? Es que no mames, acaso me vas a decír que sois de otro planeta? -Mirandolo.

-Esa es la verdad. -Dijo sonrojado.

-Wow! Eso si que és una bomba. Ya no puedo llamarte _Smallville_, "Smallville".

Clark respira aliviado con la reacción de Luisa y ella lo mira de la cabeza a los pies...

-Entonces, que muestrame tu arsena?

-Puedo ver atraves de lo solido. Puedo oír desde quilometros. Tengo visión de calor. Supervelocidad... Super fuerza y ya.

-Vuelve a lo "sólido". -Dice envergonzada.

-Luisa, tengo que tener foco para hacerlo, no és asi de fácil.

-Hmmm. Ayer en a calle fuíste tu verdad?

-Si.

-Clark, gracias por la confianza!

-Luisa ahora que sabes quién en realidad soy, no tienes miedo?

-Como podria temer a áquel que es el mejor ser de este mundo, Smallville? Siempre fuiste especial y ahora más que nunca. Estoy segura de que el señor Kent esté donde esté sigue muy orgulloso de ti.

Una lágrima cae del rostro de Clark y Luisa lo acaricia. Los dos vuelven a besarse, de esta vez se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos y abrazados Clark empieza a flotar con ela. És una emoción grandiosa y él se da cuenta de que hizo lo que debio hacer hace mucho. Luisa sin duda era la mujer de su vida, su otra mitad.

-Eres el mejor regalo que he ganado en navidad, Smallville. -Dijo Luisa acostada en el hombro de él.

-Y tu el mio, Luisa. Te amo!

-Yo tamién te amo, Clark.

Oliver se fue de viaje para lejos, Clark y Luisa empiezaron un noviazgo. La pareja dinamica se casó meses después y tuvo un hijo a lo cual nombraron de Jhonatan en homenaje al señor Kent.

#FIN


End file.
